<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snack Time by What_The_Bec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412597">Snack Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Bec/pseuds/What_The_Bec'>What_The_Bec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Eren Yeager, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Female Hange Zoë, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grocery Shopping, Ice Cream, Kissing, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Sappy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Snarky Eren Yeager, Snarky Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soft Eren Yeager, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tall Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Bec/pseuds/What_The_Bec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is humiliating. Why am I even doing this? Shitty glasses isn't even here and yet she still found a way to embarrass me.)</p><p>After what seems like an eternity of jumping and stretching, the short, aggravated man was no closer to grabbing the last pint of vanilla ice cream from the top shelf than he was when he started his stupid, forced shopping spree. It's the last item on the list Hanji threw at him before she decided to lock him out of their apartment until he promised to return with the supplies to get her through her "week of pain and suffering. So much suffering, Levi." </p><p>Just as he's about to throw his pride away and start climbing, there's a wave of heat against his back and a breathless giggle against his neck. A slim but firm hand reaches up above where his rests to grasp the source of frustration and holds it in front of his face. </p><p>"My bad for laughing, but it's not too often I see someone so concentrated on something so… silly." Another small burst of giggles erupts from the person behind him. Levi turns his head to tell them off and-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snack Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first actually-written-not-a-prompt, so I appreciate any constructive criticism and comments you may have. I wrote this to have something to focus on other than work and home struggles, and I'm really proud to have actually finished it even though it's just a one shot. Enough blabbering from me. Enjoy! Hopefully!</p><p>P.s. I think the romance is kinda fast paced, but again this is my first fic and I'm still learning. Enjoy! Again! Hopefully!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This is humiliating. Why am I even doing this? Shitty glasses isn't even here and yet she still found a way to embarrass me.)</p><p>After what seems like an eternity of jumping and stretching, the short, aggravated man was no closer to grabbing the last pint of vanilla ice cream from the top shelf than he was when he started his stupid, forced shopping spree. It's the last item on the list Hanji threw at him before she decided to lock him out of their apartment until he promised to return with the supplies to get her through her "week of pain and suffering. So much suffering, Levi." </p><p>He had no desire to rush back into the disaster that was Hanji's monthly hurricane of pain (for everyone), so Levi didn't have too much of an issue sorting through the many options of comfort food his friend demanded he collect. However, he was about ready to burn this whole fucking store to the ground just to have the satisfaction of watching that damn ice cream melt amongst the ashes. Why the fuck do so many people enjoy vanilla anyway? It's the most plain flavor ever to be invented, and he'll be damned if he's bested by a lameass container of fucking dairy.</p><p>Just as he's about to throw his pride away and start climbing, there's a wave of heat against his back and a breathless giggle against his neck. A slim but firm hand reaches up above where his rests to grasp the source of frustration and holds it in front of his face. </p><p>"My bad for laughing, but it's not too often I see someone so concentrated on something so… silly." Another small burst of giggles erupts from the person behind him. Levi turns his head to tell them off and-</p><p>His words became stuck in his throat and his mind went blank. </p><p>Gunmetal eyes make contact with a much more captivating pair that seemed to shine like emeralds with flecks of molten gold and strips of sapphire. Those eyes only shined brighter when they noticed they'd caught his attention.</p><p>"I don't mean to imposed, but it looked like you were about to murder everything within a ten mile radius. And as I happen to be in that radius, I decided to stop a future genocide."</p><p>The beauty woman before him finished talking, but her eyes were smiling just as much as her now silent lips. Lips that were such a devine red, one might think they'd been covered by the finest roses to have ever bloomed. Lips that were currently being tugged between pearly white teeth, as if to stop the smile from spreading anymore. Lips that Levi wouldn't mind introducing to his own.</p><p>The sudden clang of the ice cream container being dropped into his shopping basket brought the hypnotized man out of his trance. It took a second for him to remember what he was doing before. Shopping for Hanji's hell week. Right. </p><p>"Tch. I would have gotten to it eventually. It was just pushed so far back." He grumbled. For whatever reason he didn't want to appear weak in front of this helpful stranger.</p><p>"Oh, I have no doubt you would have succeeded. I just thought it'd take less damage control to lend a hand. And… well.." She mumbles the last sentence so quietly he couldn't hear it even as he leaned forward. A small blush that actually looked rather tempting covers her face as it blends with her flawless tan complexion. </p><p>"What was that last part? I can't understand what you're trying to say if you speak in such a quiet tone." To his own surprise, it's not spoken in a way that comes off as rude or condescending. Just….curious. </p><p>If anything, what he's said only seems to make the woman blush more as she looks away. A heavy moment seems to pass by, but she finally looks back at him with a determined gleam in those beautiful eyes. It seems as if she's prepared herself for war when she straightens to her full height, head held high as she peers down at Levi (which shouldn't turn him on so much wtf why-)</p><p>"It gave me a reason to come over and talk to you." She says in a rush, but still clear as day. It takes him a second to comprehend what the impossible beauty meant, and by that time she seemed to have lost some of that spark. </p><p>It didn't help that Levi's response was just a monotonous "Oh".</p><p>She looked about ready to apologize and run away, but suddenly Levi's eyes widened and a rush of red covered his pale skin as he let out a more surprised "Ohhh".</p><p>He had to take a moment to fully process that this jewel eyed goddess was interested in a gremlin like him. A goddess who was now nervously tugging at a stray piece of fluffy chocolate hair (that he just wanted to curl behind her ear and cup his hand around her cheek as he leaned in to- ahm) </p><p>They both seemed equally flustered at that point, and the still open freezer was doing nothing to cool their burning faces. Just as Levi was about to speak, the woman sputtered out, "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I know a lot of guys aren't into such a forward woman, but I thought it was worth a shot. You can completely ignore that this ever happe-"</p><p>"No!" Once again, Levi seemed startled at his own outburst but continued on "I have absolutely no problem with it! Um, I actually, uh, kind of like that you're a woman that's not afraid to go after what she wants." The blush on both of their faces intensified at his words. "I'm honestly just surprised that what you want is a short, grouchy man like me."</p><p>At the end of his speech, the woman appeared to be genuinely confused. "I don't see what height has to do with how attractive you are. Looks aren't everything, even though I do admit you look like a snack. And you don't come across as grouchy to me. Maybe a bit miffed right now, but that's understandable considering you're shopping for a mad woman on her period and ran into some complications." </p><p>The touching moment was shattered as the meaning of her last words hung in the air. </p><p>"How'd you- how'd you know I was…" Levi took a step back and the woman rushed to defend herself as she realized how creepy her statement sounded.</p><p>"T-the items in your basket! It's almost the same stuff I get for me and my sister when the time comes around! Chocolate, ice cream, pain pills, chips, general comfort food. I just- i assumed that's what you were doing and I figured you wouldn't almost start a fight with a shelf of frozen dairy over a simple snack- which would be a horrible choice by the way. Vanilla is so… bland. It's like, not even top ten. I don't know why it's sold out like this. But- um, yeah. Process of elimination….kill me now, please." </p><p>She wouldn't even look in Levi's direction at this point, but he could still see the swell of tears puddle in the corner of her eyes. Now that she had explained herself, he's calmed down enough to reach into his pocket with his free hand for a tissue (because people are gross and you never know) and walk towards her. She jerked surprise, not expecting for him to still be standing there not to mention walking closer to her. They both stand there waiting for the other to react. </p><p>Finally, Levi lifts his hand to her face to wipe the tears as they break free. "Those are some nifty detective skills- uh.."</p><p>"Oh! Eren! I'm- my name's Eren."</p><p>"Eren. Beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I'm Levi."</p><p>"Ah- um t-thank you, Levi" The blush that had been replaced for tears resurfaced in an instant.</p><p>"Tell me Eren, how do you know the person I'm shopping for and I aren't….romantically involved." Even as he said it, Levi could feel a wave of disgust roll in his stomach at the idea of anything remotely close to a romantic relationship between him and Shitty Glasses. He was very much intrigued by what Eren's answer would be, though.</p><p>"I-" She seemed stumped at his question, but then visibly deflated. "I didn't know. I mean I had hoped, but I wasn't sure. It did come across my mind, but I thought I'd at least try and see if you were available. I told myself if you were taken I'd back away because I'm not one to ruin a relationship, and I guess that's what I'll do now. Just please forget this whole embarrassing encounter and finish shopping for your lucky girlfriend. I'll just….be going now." </p><p>Eren leans away from Levi's hand that lay forgotten on her cheek and turns to walk away-</p><p>"What if I don't want to?" </p><p>-and stops. Quickly, she looks at him with confusion written all over her face. "What?"</p><p>"What if I don't want to forget you?" Levi stands firm and holds the tears soaked tissue against his chest. "I mean, at this point it'd be pretty difficult to forget someone as memorable as you, Eren."</p><p>"What do you mean? You have a girlfriend, and I already said-"</p><p>"I never said I have a girlfriend." He can tell his words only confuse her more, and he's proven right when she speaks again.</p><p>"The hell are you trying to pull, Levi? I- Listen, I really don't want to upset anything you have going on-"</p><p>"I don't have anything going on, Eren. Well, hopefully not yet anyway. I only asked if you knew if I have a partner or not. You were the one to assume I did." He lets her take in the new flood of information, and it seems that was all she needed to walk up to him and grab him by the collar. </p><p>"Tell me you're not lying because I swear to god-"</p><p>"At this point, sweetheart, I don't think I'll ever be able to lie to you." </p><p>Levi allows himself to get lost in those emerald eyes again, and dream that he's able to capture those rose petal lips in his. Of how it'd feel to ravish that pretty mouth in a mind melting kiss that would leave them both breathless and panting before they would dive back in for another round and-</p><p>"Hey! This is a grocery store not a brothel! Keep it in your pants and get a move on! I swear, people these days have no shame."</p><p>Levi opens his eyes, which he doesn't even know when they closed, and gazed into his jewel eyed beauty's. He peeled his hands away from her hips and felt her untangle her fingers from his hair. A quick look down revealed his basket of groceries spilled on the floor. Trying to gain back some semblance of dignity, they straightened their ruffled clothing and apologized to the old lady moving past them in a motorized cart. </p><p>As Levi bends down to retrieve his items, he hears the same sweet giggling as before. He looks over to Eren to see that she's also bent down to help. He can't help but stare at the absolute vision she makes. Clothing in disarray, lips bitten and bruised, cheeks flushed from delight or embarrassment, but still on her knees beside him helping when she has no need. It actually brings a slight grin to his face.</p><p>"What's going on inside that head of yours, Levi?" </p><p>His response is to give a more devilish grin. "You think I'm a snack? What type?"</p><p>She throws him an equally devious smirk and chuckles out "Definitely not vanilla."</p><p>…</p><p>"What took you so long, shorty?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Whatever. Where's my ice cream?! It better not be melted!"</p><p>"In the bag. I'm going out. See ya later."</p><p>"Get back here, Levi!! IT'S MELTED! LEVI!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>